User talk:Brainulator9/H2 2015 archive
This is the archive of Brainulator9's talk page, including all messages from July to December 2015. Messages start here ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 19:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Hi Hello,how did you actually make the bell on the top right become a sunflower plant Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 20:56,3-Jul-2015 IMPORTANT Could you promote Adagio and Espie, Birdpool and ThisUserLikesOreo? Surprisingly,they have NOT been promoted yet! Someone said some glitch was preventing him from promoting them. Is it the same for you? Thanks ThePurplePi (talk) 12:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) About AbramR :This message is sent to every active bureacurat and admin who can solve this. , I need to discuss this with you. Recently, there's an user named Zazme came to chat and PMed about AbramR and Max's impersonation. After I recalled the story, he advised me to create a thread about this vandal in CoC (Clash of Clans Wiki), since he vandalized in that wiki too. I'm not sure if this is real, but my opinion is that this was too late to do this. Moreover, this can be childish and we may "feed the trolls". However, Zazme said if I didn't do this, this Wiki would go down. I see that there's no point in it, and I advise him to discuss this with admins in that Wiki, but all of them are having problems and very busy. Finally, only me cannot handle this, so I need to tell you. What's your opinion? Should we make the thread? If you do not understand, I think this converstation below will help you. 00:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot 2015-07-05-13-03-53.png Screenshot 2015-07-05-13-04-14.png }} Endless Zone Cards Hi, I'm having a hard time using my own pictures as my avatar. Can you plz help? Sincerely, awesomepeashooter55555Awesomepeashooter55555 (talk) 02:15, July 10, 2015 (UTC) 3 Things (No Scratch That, I Mean 4) 10:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC)}} Reverted edits by an admin Hi, I'm not really sure how to message anyone in here, so I just went ahead and clicked the "leave message" button. :D Thanks for the notice that was sent to me when I first edited an article here. Now, I'm planning to edit other articles too, but "Uselessguy" reverted my edits on a particular page (E.M.Peach wiki). I found out that he/she is an admin here. I just want to ask if you will be somehow notified if your edits are unsatisfactory or invalid (as provided by rules), or just ignore that somebody reverted your edits, especially if it's an admin. I don't know what I have done wrong, and Uselessguy didn't notify me or anything, so I though I need to stop editing altogether because I can't keep guessing if my other edits will be reverted too. (Will you get notified if someone replied on the comment you have made on a talk page of a user?) Have a good day! Aswellas Aswellas (talk) 10:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 12:00, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Camping adventure Duo templates update Custom seed packets Could you please demote me and add the tag "Retired" to my talk page? I'm retiring for a few months as shown in my profile. Thanks. ThePurplePi (talk) 12:11, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :D You are my favorite person out of all staff :D. Gargantuar5612 (talk) 23:44, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I guess? lol Gargantuar5612 (talk) 00:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I died laughing You live in a pineapple under the sea. Your occupation is the bathroom. What does that even mean. You are not going to attack RIGHT NOW!!! Gargantuar5612 (talk) 13:09, July 22, 2015 (UTC) i need help with my wordbubble. It looks like crap :P just in case i will put my sig Gargantuar5612 (talk) 15:10, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Update the Main Page with languages to redirect other users. There are some users who are a different language that go on pvz wiki. We need to update it with: 植物大战僵尸 维基. Gargantuar5612 (talk) 00:00, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for the inconvinience, but could you give me my rights back? I'm actually not retiring. ThePurplePi (talk) 13:32, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Block TheHandsomePlant He insulted me once and said im retarded. It is on the NMT #5 disuccion Gargantuar5612 (talk) 04:15, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Need some help on something Since I started modding PvZ2, I had one goal in mind: to mod and unlock costumes. But no matter what I did, I never could learn the method. So, why am I telling you this? 'cause I think you know how to. Please tell/ teach me the method for unlocking costumes! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the link BUL9. I'll look into it later and see if this still works on not. Btw, did you follow this method as well? TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Didn't work for me BUL9 I must be doing something wrong here as it didn't work for me at all. Perhaps it would have been great to read a guide that's in-depth. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What do you think about this? 12:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC)}} Promotion I recently found out that me and TULO both won our Promotion threads, but haven't been promoted yet. Can you do that please? Birstar (Talk to me!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 22:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Uhh... Your edit on my sig 02:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC)}} Conjectural template Costumes I re-did Coconut Cannon and Twin Sunflower's unused costumes, but I didn't see anything wrong with Bonk Choy 1Zulu (talk) 04:34, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Curly Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! :'Why we’re doing this''' Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. :Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . Please let me know if you have any further questions! :XD1@ Talk 19:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) .ChatWindow Planet" .username:after{ content: " - Past the from! Future the it was or? " url("http://i.imgur.com/NYj405E"); color: #2B9E8B; } Costumes I'll look into it when I have time 1Zulu (talk) 00:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Bot About chinese Bambo Shoot ... Gemium Imitater Hi! I just wanted to ask if I could have access to the protected NMT side b pages when they are made, I won't put false info. Neon Peashooter (talk) 09:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Swears on Chat (Again) Thanks for greetings Samey the Good Twin 21:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) }} Some renaming requests... Samey the Good Twin 21:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete all of your userpage? Iliketrains455 (talk) 23:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Iliketrains455 Re: Bot Hi BUL9! I saw your blog about the hyperlink colors thing. I tried it but it didn't work. Can you explain to me how to do it? Also, can you recommend to me a good wordbubble maker? DatDramaPlant (talk) 13:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC)DatDramaPlantDatDramaPlant (talk) 13:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet Warning I think that guy plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:TNTSquid is a sockpuppet made by somebody named NapalmRosalina, he say things stupidly and seems to know a lot of Chinese. Please look into the problem. ThisTnTSquid (talk) 02:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Just FYI I have a lack of wordbubble currently but please change on the Staff page, from "semi-active" to "studying". I actually admittedly do not know how to study because until my freshmen year, I did so well on my tests there was no point in me studying. THEN HIGH SCHOOL HAPPENED. I have too much homework. Nuff said. DeathZombi (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC) , DeathZombi? More like Dead Zombi. Samey the Good Twin 15:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Templates I've been playing around with the article templates again. Which one looks better? The current one: stub. Please help us action=edit}} expand it, or the zombies will eat your brains!|3=25 Sprouts-0|4=100px}} Or this one: The second one can probably be adapted with Uselessguy's ribbon from the first one (i.e. the wrapping aesthetic). —Cavia porcellus 18:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Can you... Sound Files 16:01, September 27, 2015 (UTC)}} Hi, ths guy is obviously a sockpuppet... http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pvz_to-the-max Neon Peashooter (talk) 05:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 09:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) MaxStories... Neon Peashooter (talk) 11:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Help regarding stuff Okay in the live config, you have to edit Level of the Day in order to turn it off. So when I open the file, what do I have to search and then what edit is to be done to make it stop and what do I have to edit to re-enable it again? Why am I asking this, I will explain later. Just help me on this BUL9. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Since you know Well I completely forgot about the possibility that you can just read the previous replies. :P Anyway since you now know, what do you think? Will my idea work? Do you have a solution for it? Also I found out that the data even doesn't sync with Google Play so what the heck even. The only reason I cannot just abandon that file is because of the stuff it contains but at the same time the setbacks are also something that cannot be ignored. I'm in a dilemma :/ TheGollddMAN (talk) 20:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) User Rights and apologies Hey, Brainulator. Just wanted to ask about a few things. 1: At the risk of sounding haughty, would it be alright if I could regain my former user rights? I only would need my rollback rights back for now. I would've made a thread about this, but then I saw the rule about self-demotions, and so I referred to you instead. 2: I'm sorry if I've been a little passive-aggressive these past few days. Cavia mentioned that several users are getting too passionate about minor changes and conflicts, and I admit that I too am guilty of this unnecessary excitement. As a result, my replies may have ended up sounding arrogant and snobby. This was never my intent. Can you accept my apology? Edit: Upon reading this over, I realized that I sound way too much like I'm trying to bootlick you lol. It's honestly just like that due to writing habits engrained in my brain during my younger years. I'm too lazy to rephrase it so that it doesn't sound that way, though. Cheers, 07:18, October 2, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki:Chat.js 09:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Wait! 02:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 6.98211525 It gives you values like that because PopCap is using floating point to store currency values (something you should never do as a programmer for this exact reason). You know how 1/3 in decimal is 0.3333333...? It can't be represented with a finite amount of digits. Same thing for certain numbers (like 6.99) in binary. 6.98211525 is an approximation. This can't be fixed on my end, it's up to PopCap. As far as converting it back, I haven't finished that yet 1Zulu (talk) 03:28, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hurrikale vs. Parrots Can you remove all usertags from me except "Peashooter", please? Neon Peashooter (talk) 10:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 01:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) JavaScript 00:35, October 18, 2015 (UTC)}} BF10 (talk) 19:17, October 18, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 00:43, October 19, 2015 (UTC) We can get our chat hacks and options back! 11:30, October 20, 2015 (UTC)}} Woops! 10:42, October 21, 2015 (UTC)}} RE: Information about Toadstool Samey the Good Twin 00:25, October 24, 2015 (UTC) New font EpicGamer23468 (talk) 14:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) A forwarded favor and a PS 11:58, November 2, 2015 (UTC)}} Reply:A few favors and a PS 10:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC)}} My section on the staff page Hi Could you help me with my EA wikia? I need som Admins, Rollbacks etc and you by the looks of it have a very good knolwege of PVZ which is inclued in my wiki. Also i had a little help from one of your staff ThisUserLikesOreo Here is the link:http://ea-games.wikia.com/wiki/EA_Games_Wikia Thanks Zambiealex (talk) 18:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Complaining about the rules 21:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC)}} May I have my rollback rights back, sir?A Graalian (talk) 23:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Dear Sir, This is my request for a few chat things. I request a faint blue glow around my avatar. Also, Can I have a new post name? I request that my postname be changed to, "Cold Snappy, Cool for Christmas! Enjoy your Hot Chocolate!" I request that this text be white with red glow to simulate a candy cane effect. Also sir, I request that my chat text have a cyan glow and a light blue background. I wish my text coulour to be white. SnappyDragon (talk) 17:39, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks + help needed again Dear Sir, Thanks for you help. But I want a few more things. I want my avatar glow to be blue. I think the text background for my postname should be faint blue coloured, just like my text background. May I also have a blue glow around my postname? Thanks in advance. SnappyDragon (talk) 06:02, November 12, 2015 (UTC) About the RTON Parser Brainulator, an user named MiroPod has done many bad things: kind-of spamming on JM thread, making unnecessary page (Raptor) We have to do something. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 13:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) About a certain piece of code..... Portable infoboxes 12:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC)}} LOL Phanminhnhat (talk) 02:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:That avatar though }} Marquee }} Chat tag EpicGamer23468 (talk) 16:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kudos Eh, you're close enough. I looked at my own followed pages + some of Meyguhmein's old logs. I didn't even know SO456 had one lol. I will check it out though, sounds nice. 16:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Inactive staff members + PS }} A Recently-Removed Chat Rule }} }} }} }} Indexing Hi, Brainulator. Would you happen to know a way of manipulating how our search bar indexes pages? I was considering playing around with it so that we could potentially search for redirect pages. That, in turn, would give us more flexibility with how we use the search bar. 16:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, wow, didn't know it could do that. Do you have any clue as to why those redirects are being indexed directly in the search bar? I tried another redirect, AE, and it wasn't indexed directly like Xshot was. It wasn't until I got to the page that I was able to get the link to AE. 03:29, December 17, 2015 (UTC) }}} 18:01, December 21, 2015 (UTC)}} Chat Tag MELON PULT SOMEGUY476 (talk) 20:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Who promoted me? Almanac of Records edit FYI, the bottom ranking counts mainspace edits, not one's place on the leaderboard. ♦♦BLACK OUT♦♦(talk) 17:17, December 22, 2015 (UTC) : should be uncached AFAIK. When I was on my spree yesterday, it logged my edits almost instantly. ♦♦BLACK OUT♦♦(talk) 18:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) }}} 18:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Nice try Freezing winds Question What kinds of edits count as "mainspace edits"? Thank you in advance. Boopuffyboo (talk) 18:26, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shrinking Violet Image Oh, sorry. Didn't realise that. So will it be deleted? TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Don't be a quoter for a living Spam Comment }} Maxstories Sockpuppet Alert! }}} 16:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC)}} }} }}